


Crash and Burn

by Dreamsoftheedge



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsoftheedge/pseuds/Dreamsoftheedge
Summary: Written for OQ Prompt Party 2019.Robin leaves after he feels betrayed.ANGST





	Crash and Burn

2am, pitch black outside,  
it’s then that you leave out of the corner of my eyes.  
You stared at me with a look on your face,  
I’ve never seen before,  
and makes it all wrong in this place.  
Tears began to roll down my cheeks,  
never felt so wrong these last few weeks.  
With trembling hands I tried to reach out,  
but you turned away,   
the voices screamed so loud.  
I wanted to explain,  
saying something more,  
but then you left and ran out of the door.  
The world started to blur,  
and I slowly sank down to the floor,  
thats it,   
I lost you,   
forevermore…

——————————————-

The air was cold as the rain hit my face,  
it took everything in me to slow my pace.  
Overwhelmed of what I just heard,  
stepping blindly through the night world.  
It was too much,  
I had to get out,  
my mind, the thoughts, it was all too loud.  
I came to a stop,  
took a deep breath.  
My heart was racing,  
but it felt like death.  
The rain mixed with my salty tears,  
and there they were,  
my worst fears…


End file.
